


Torchwood Newsletter - Issue 4（翻譯）

by speechlessG



Series: Torchwood Newsletter系列 [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a newsletter written by the Torchwood team, early series 2. Includes Owen's failed attempts at having a threesome, Ianto's strict newsletter guildlines, Jack's 'How to...' guide on alien visitors, and the regular dose of 'Aunt Cooper's Problem Corner'.<br/>這是份由Torchwood小組發行的內部刊物，第二季前半。包含Owen想嘗試3P失敗、Ianto嚴格的通信指引、Jack的「如何......」外星訪客指南，以及正常分量的「Aunt Cooper的疑難雜症角落」。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchwood Newsletter - Issue 4（翻譯）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Torchwood Newsletter - Issue 4](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/214132) by BingeB. 



**Newsletter **

Issue 4, 2/2/2008

***

**通信規則**  
  
當幾個星期前我打算發行這份周刊時，我的目的是要減少我要寄給全隊的電子郵件和附加檔案量。儘管我原來的預想是要發行一份有著檔案報告和重要訊息的週刊，它最後似乎變成了一份女性雜誌。我能容忍「Aunt Cooper的疑難雜症角落」和「本週金句」，但要是Owen再寄給我一封「搞笑」報告或是偽造的檔案紀錄，他就準備整個月都過上去咖啡因的日子吧。  
  
總之我只有個請求：只給我重要的訊息。  
  
感謝，  
Ianto  
  
***  
  
  
**如何......處置來訪外星人**  
Jack Harkness上尉著  
  
所以呢多數時候，裂縫會回噴一些外星科技或是太空垃圾，不過偶爾還有些掉進來的外星人本身。即便這算罕見，你們這些人也沒什麼處理經驗，我決定來寫個指南給你們，指導怎麼處理這種情況。  
  
第一條，永遠武裝抵達。雖說有很多種族文明都甩人類不只一條街，而且說不定還手操音速雷射槍，反正你死之前來場大戰也不壞。  
  
第二條，如果他們是骷髏貌、鬼影貌或是只有一點點詭異，他們八成都很邪惡，所以看到黑影就開槍。先開槍再問話總是沒錯的，總比不開槍然後永遠問不了話的好。  
  
第三條，要是他們鬼鬼祟祟、神神秘秘或是極具吸引力，那最好不要立馬開槍。另闢蹊徑捕獲他們，運用你迷死人的微笑、事業雙峰線或是殘酷的幽默感皆可。  
  
第四條，一旦你擄獲了他們，就是向他們逼供的時候了。「你打哪來？」、「你來地球的目的為何？」還有「你是否單身？」都是合宜的問題。  
  
第五條，要是他們對「你來地球的目的為何？」的回答為「我要來征服世界」或「我來是要吃盡你們的小孩」，終結他們比較明智，無論他們有多迷人。  
  
第六條，要是他們對「你是否單身？」的回答為「否」，那終結也是個選項。  
  
第七條，一旦你確認了他們並非殺人狂、抓狂或是喪心病狂，就是向他們介紹地球文化的時候啦。這代表喝酒、跳舞還有在浴室置物架上愛愛。我相信你們對這些都熟門熟路。  
  
如果你們都遵從這些指示，就能保證那些非殺人狂外星人能夠在地球和Torchwood有個愉快的旅程，也就能再次從異次元威脅手中拯救世界。這些基本都是防呆設計，而每個Torchwood雇員也都聰明到知道要遵守。  
  
  
筆記：  
我會批准這個完全只是因為Jack是核發我薪水的人。 - Ianto  
嘿，不公平！你就否決了我的異星浪蕩子的報告！- Owen  
  
在讀過Ianto的「通信規則」之後我就管不住自己的手了。經歷過這幾天之後我們都需要來點幽默。- Jack  
所以外星人穿過裂縫之後我們不該做那些囉？:O - Gwen  
這個嘛，妳想的話也是可以。我不會阻止妳的。- Jack  
  
***  
  
  
**驗屍報告**  
Owen Harper醫師著  
  
在花了這幾日以來好些時候解剖了兩具從Splott附近的裂縫穿過來的屍體（或至少我認為他們是屍體）以後，我仍然不瞭解他們的物源或這種類。只除了他們很長、然後是橘色的這兩項事實。現階段我還無法提供更多資訊。  
  
筆記：  
很長、然後是橘色的？謝啦Owen，我自己有眼睛可以看，就算我沒有個醫學學位。- Ianto  
就說了還在進行嘛！- Owen  
  
***  
  
  
**Weevil 偵查**  
  
在千禧球場附近捕獲一隻Weevil，我把它關在Janet隔壁牢房了。沒遭遇到什麼反抗。實際上，它幾乎是讓我拖回Hub裡，雖說的確是哀號了一路回來。  
或許它有憂鬱症？- Gwen  
我不知道外太空來的嗜血肉食動物也會得憂鬱症。- Ianto  
  
***  
  
  
**Tommy Brockless**  
我只是想藉這個機會表達對Tommy Brockless的感謝，他獻出了自己的生命關上了裂縫並拯救了大家。即便在這麼艱困的情境之下，他證明了自己的勇氣和果敢，我們都虧欠他萬分感謝。  
  
Toshiko Sato  
  
  
筆記：  
附議。我們不會忘記他為我們的付出。- Gwen  
  
***  
  
  
  
**本週金句：**  
由Gwen Cooper精選  
  
GWEN：「她要和一個從1917來的冷凍士兵出去約會。」  
JACK：「人無完人。」  
  
***  
  
  
**Aunt Cooper的疑難雜症角落**  
  
擔心rift正在毀滅的你生活？和你的同事相處不善？weevils夢靨？Well，如果真是如此，這裡能夠解決你所有的問題。只要找Aunt Cooper就對了。  
  
  
xxx  
  
  
親愛的Aunt Cooper：  
通常我是個保守的人，而且不太喜歡放閃。不過，我的另一半呢，很吵又很自戀，不是很能理解我的顧忌。我該怎麼阻止他在公開場合對我毛手毛腳呢？  
來自 驚慌失措  
  
-親愛的驚慌失措：  
你就威脅他要褫奪性權很長、很長一段時間。  
來自Aunt Cooper  
  
備註：  
妳幹嘛要建議他這樣做啦？！- Jack  
咩哇哈哈哈哈哈 - Gwen  
  
  
xxx  
  
  
親愛的Aunt Cooper：  
最近我因為不可抗的緣故失去了一個我很在乎的人。我們才剛變得親密他就被迫要離去，現在我不知道要怎麼繼續自己的生活。我該怎麼辦？  
來自 寂寞  
  
-親愛的寂寞：  
我認為妳應該向妳的朋友尋求援手。雖然妳在乎的那個人離開了，但還是有些人想要幫忙妳、支持妳的。告訴他們妳的感覺，他們會傾全力使妳振作起來的。  
來自Aunt Cooper  
  
  
xxx  
  
  
親愛的Aunt Cooper：  
想像一下：妳是個28歲的熱血男性，在夜晚出去溜達，接著妳在一間酒吧裡看見兩個正妹在彼此愛撫。妳第一個反應一定會是 **3P** 嘛，但儘管妳機智風趣又帥氣，妳一開口提議得到的就是兩個巴掌。要怎麼避免這個然後還能從中設法弄到一個3P呢？  
來自 挫敗喪志  
  
-親愛的挫敗喪志：  
天底下 **根本沒有** 一個向陌生人尋求3P的得體問法，要是你膽敢嘗試，就準備好迎接被狂呼巴掌吧。那是你罪有應得。  
來自Aunt Cooper  
  
  
***  
  
  
**備註：**  
速問速答：婚禮用百合還是玫瑰？- Gwen  
百合。:) - Tosh  
  
  
Owen，你花了Torchwood公費的四百鎊在廚具上？！- Ianto  
嘿，它們可是必須器材呢！- Owen  
你告訴我拳王智烤爐（George Foreman Grill）是怎麼必須了啊？！- Ianto  
我總得吃飯吧，不是嗎？！- Owen  
  
  
裂縫警報器又響了。大家準備好。- Jack  
Janet看起來心情又不好了。誰都不要接近她（無論餵食或打掃）除非你想頭被扯掉。- Ianto  
  
  
-END-


End file.
